


Never To Late to Know

by Tezca



Category: In Dreams (1999)
Genre: F/M, Gen, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a trip to Italy, Vivian learns where he came from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never To Late to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Done for Small Fandoms Big Bang, unbeta'd.

He knows, that is he knows what really lies behind Claire’s little smile whenever someone asks one of those questions. The kind that conjures up memories of raising a child and what could’ve been if he didn’t do what he done. He, by now, has regretted his past life, all he ever wanted in life was to be loved, have someone tell him that they love him and to love back, but he just had a hard time understanding what to do in order to be loved.

Claire picked up the pieces and helped put them back together the best she could, he is better than he was before and Vivian is thankful. Back when she was enacting justice via dreams when she was in a coma, she saw more of Vivian’s past. Enough to make her feel bad and with realization of what his mind was under, the illnesses, she sympathized and Vivian started feeling bad for his crimes and wanted to stop. 

Claire helped his mind get better, helped his real nature come through and they fallen in love. They both don’t have any answer as to why someone like Claire would eventually get married to someone like Vivian. They both settled on the simple fact that love in general is fucked up and complicated. There is only a very few, or nobody really to be honest, that knows what exactly happened. All their friends know is that Claire’s first child died, accidentally drowned they would say if pushed more.

Vivian would take a glance over to Claire, who was sitting next to him, every so often to gauge her emotions. They were currently at a play at the local middle school in the town they had moved to years ago on the insistence of one of their friends. Said friend invited them to see the play, well she more like saw Vivian at a store and caught him off guard. 

He apologized to his wife saying that he didn’t realized it fast enough to come up with some bs explanation as to why they couldn’t go. Claire told him that she could handle it for one night. Vivian however wanted to stay home, but went anyways to support Claire, the memories and the feelings that came would be stronger from her. It was her kid that was killed. It was her kid that she never got the chance to grow up and he took that away from her. 

He resolved years ago to make it up the best he could to her and society in general. One never really gets over the pain of losing their kid, he knows that and he hates himself for taking away one thing that also made her happy. If he was truly honest with himself, he would’ve liked to raise Rebecca with Claire, he had always wanted to be a father.

Claire told him over the years that she was happy being in love with him.

Vivian looked over to Claire, she wasn’t really smiling by now, looking like she had something on her mind. He got a sense of what it was and wisely kept quiet and just focus on the play. Fome time to time he would wonder if Claire ever resented him in some way for what he did. He brought it up to her attention one time and was told that she hated what he had did yes, but it was caused by the old Vivian. The new Vivian she came to love has a knack for music, cooking, can speak Italian and loves to read novels. The new Viv loved her and would do anything to protect her, would never cheat unlike Paul, whom she had a feeling that he was having an affair with someone in Australia. A letter that she picked up from her mailbox at her old place back when she and Vivian were getting their stuff from their old houses, confirmed that.

Vivian felt a draft to his side and noticed she had gotten up, worried and plus the fact that he would rather be anywhere else but there, silently got up without(thankfully) attracting attention and walking out to the school hallway from the auditorium doors. It was easy for him to track down Claire and vice versa, due to their psychic abilities. He walked up to her while getting out a cigarette from a pack he had in his pocket and offered. 

Claire took the offer and Vivian got out the lighter to light it for her. He then noticed the streak of wetness on her cheeks, she let a tear fall down. This he knew simply because the only time Claire allowed herself to cry was in private and with him. They were in a more secluded part of the hallway, somewhere where they couldn’t be easily seen.

Vivian felt a stab of guilt in the pit of his stomach, knowing the cause and and all that. He was used to it though, living with the guilt and regret that is, he knows he can’t change the past.

He wanted to comfort Claire, after all she was his wife and he would keep her from harm, even himself if his old self ever would to break through once again. He loved her and would do anything to make her not feel sad. Claire found herself in the embrace of her husband, the two not speaking, letting the dark shadows wash over them, the faint light of the gym shining some feet away from them.

“You were feeling jealous were you Claire?” He asked, in a soft, whispery tone of voice. Claire moved her face out of Vivian’s shoulder and looked at him.

“A little bit, yes.”

“This was a bad idea coming here.” 

Claire smiled in agreement, “Yeah, you can fucking say that again. This would be number one on the list of really shitty ideas to do.” 

Vivian chuckled as they stood there for a few more minutes before decided it would be best to quietly leave and go back home, and get under the covers in the bed. The sooner, the faster they can forget they even went to the stupid play. It was still too much for both of them in light of what happened in their past. While still keeping Claire close in an embrace, they slipped out and drove home. 

Soon they both were laying in bed, not being able to fall asleep due to their mind being too busy with thoughts and images and memories. Vivian was holding Claire close to him rubbing his hand on her back in a slow soothing way while softly singing Italian. Claire may not understand what he is saying, but she loves how he sings and how the word sound. It help in relaxing her and forget about what was on her mind.

It was roughly a hour before either one of them spoke, Claire was now resting her head on Vivian’s shoulder, with her arm on his chest. 

”I’ve been thinking...” Vivian broke the silence causing Claire to look at him, “We should blow this side of the country and head somewhere else.”

“Like where?”

“Somewhere not Massachusetts.” Claire laughed at Vivian’s response.

“Well only problem is we would have to sell that bakery you ended up owning,” Claire reminded him,

Vivian felt the little of the hope of just leaving the next day or so get lost, he and Claire have been for awhile now wanting to just get the hell out of the state and never look back, but they just never acted on it. At least they ended up living somewhere else in the state, in a nice big livable home that had belonged to her parents. Vivian has gotten a job in a bakery since then while Claire still kept doing the children’s book business.

He doesn’t know how someone like him ended up owning a bakery, other than the usual working hard at at his job and it didn’t hurt that he had a talent for making apples pies. It was funny a little, in an ironic sense, his apple pies were popular with the little kids. He guessed that maybe the manager was jealous at how popular he seemed to be with the customers. He chuckled at the memory and how strange it all was, him a former serial killer of little girls, ended up being the most well liked worker there. It probably help that Claire taught him and still working on, but tons better mind you, interacting with society in general.

Sometimes there have been moments where Vivian has to remind Claire to keep her temper in. It was whenever she had to deal with the police, ever since the whole shit at their old town happened(more specifically around the time Paul was murdered) Claire has had a problem with the police.

“We can take a vacation Viv.” Claire broke Vivian out of his thoughts 2 minutes later, he turned to look at her, “It would be a nice way to escape for a little while.”

“Yeah that...that would be nice actually. Can we go to Italy? I’ve always wanted to visit,”

Claire smiled, “Sure, I’ve always wanted to visit there again.”

“You have?” Vivian said, as Claire confirmed it,

“Paul once took..me” Claire suddenly paused remembering what exactly she said before finishing her sentence. There was only a few seconds of awkwardness before she spoke again, changing the subject as if she didn’t just accidentally dredged up the cause of Paul demise. It was one of those topics that they both would rather not talk about due to the circumstances, “Language barrier won’t be a problem, you know Italian.”

“Si.” Claire couldn’t help but chuckle at Vivian’s response as he then proceeded to move in closer to her and starting speaking in her ear, “and I speak it very sexy I might add, I have been very bad Claire.”

Claire didn’t know what he said, but from the tone of his voice she had a feeling it was a question so the best she could to answer(though amidst the giggles she was still emitting) was, “Hmm?” while still sporting a smile.

“I’m guilty of speaking it in a sexy way to make you happy.” Vivian finished before kissing her on the neck.

The next day they went ahead and booked the flight for two to Venice, which was Vivian’s choice to go for the week long stay. Claire still had her passport for Italy with her, but they had to go get one for Vivian and it would take a few days for him to get it so they actually booked the flights for the day after Vivian got his in the mail. They were currently waiting in line to apply, Soon the person in front of them got done and walked off, and the two were finally at the desk.

“Hello, what brings you here to the DMV,” The man started before getting a look of confusion on his face when he noticed Claire. It was like if he was trying to remember if he knew her or not, “I’m sorry ma’am but you wouldn’t happen to be Paul’s wife? Claire Cooper?” He asked, sounding hopeful. Vivian then felt sudden awkwardness in his body as he kept silent.

“Yeah I am, err was..was, this is my husband now,” Claire corrected as she gestured to Vivian. 

“Oh wow, goes to so how much things can change haha. So what happened between you two if I may ask?”

Claire stammered a bit as she quickly thought of a plausible good enough reason and explanation without giving away the true nature of the whole thing. She didn’t think Paul’s friend, whose name turned out to be Jake when Claire filled him in seconds earlier, wouldn’t really like to find out that Paul was murdered and that she ended up falling in love with said killer.

Jake seemed to be getting a little anxious for Claire’s response as Claire seemed to be a bit of a loss of a coherent sentence to reply back. Vivian wanted to help his wife, he could sense the trouble she seemed to be having at the moment. He also just wanted to get the whole application thing over with, so he then cutted into the conversation. He also didn’t really enjoy the feelings those type of questions would bring up for him.

“I’m sorry why do you want to know?” Vivian asked, causing the attention from Jake to be on him. It may not have been the best choice, but it was enough to give his wife some ease.

“Oh cause well as you found out today I known Claire and her family back in Boston. I known her family for several years,” He grinned friendly at Vivian before looking at Claire again.

“So what happened? I’m surprised you two even got a divorce, I thought you two were happy?” 

“Oh things happen,” Claire started, trying to keep the reason as vague as possible, “I caught him cheating with someone who lived in Australia, I found out and here I am.”

“Really? That sucks, I never knew he cheated, well I won’t ask anymore, so what are you guys looking to do here? Renewal?”

:”No, Vivian needs a passport for Italy. I still have mine.”

“Oh Italy huh?” Jake said, as he got out the papers for them to fill, “Nice choice, I remember you and Paul telling me about your last trip.”

“Yeah Claire told me she thought it was very beautiful and nice there. We’re taking a trip to Venice, I read about it and stuff.” Vivian stated, as he worked on filling out the information, “Here you go.”

Vivian handed the paper to the other guy who then put it out in front of him a second later.

“You need to put down your birthplace sir,: 

Vivian looked at him him with a half blank look before gazing at the paper. A minute later he confessed that he doesn’t really know where he was born.

“I thought it was Northfield?” Claire said, looking at her husband, a little confused.

“Well I’m not sure Claire. I tried asking my parents, but they never really told me.”

“Really?” Claire responded in a dumbfounded voice. She knows the issues he had with his parents, especially his mom. In fact the more she found out about her via his dreams, and him telling her one time, the more she hated how she treated her son. Tieing him to the bed to die when the town was flooded was just fucking unbelievable she thought. She, as well as Vivian, never really had any nice things to describe her.

She just thought she would’ve at least tell Vivian where he was born, but Claire found herself not being surprised that his mom never told him that information.

“Yeah, um..could I just put down Northfield?” Vivian asked the man in front of them.

“Uh..sure that would be fine,” Jake said, He then took another glance over the paper before processing it.

“Vivian huh? That’s a unique name for you.” He commented as he was typing up the stuff on the computer, “I’m not making fun or anything, my great grandpa had that name.”

”Oh I see.” Vivian became quiet as he waited to get it over it. The faster they get done, the faster they get out of there and Vivian doesn’t have to be reminded of what he did to Paul. He would rather not get reminded and it was helping a bit that he wasn’t asking anymore questions about him.

“So Claire, sorry, but you mind me asking how Rebecca is?”

Claire was then rendered speechless while Vivian just went to go sit down in one of the chairs behind her. She watched Vivian went before turning to face Jake who was now looking embarrassed and red faced.

“Oh i’m terribly sorry, I know I should’ve not asked, but I just remember having babysat her for you and Paul a few times and I was just wondering.”

“Oh its fine, you’re fine, “ Claire said, trying to not let her voice sound too timid, “and before you ask Vivian just get impatient at the DMV. I mean who doesn’t?”

Claire laughed, hoping that was enough to at least explain Vivian suddenly walking off,

“On yeah, yeah completely understandable. So did Paul get custody of Rebecca?”

Vivian meanwhile was reading the minds of the other people at the building and deducing their life history based on it, He did it to take his mind off of what just happened and the painful memories it had brought up. This was too much for him, as well as Claire, to handle two days in a row. Claire had just gotten over last night earlier that day, there was no reason for the wound to be open again.

Soon, much to Vivian’s joy, they left the building and he could sense Claire was more than happy to have finally left.the place and not being able to see Paul’s old friend for any more period of time.

Vivian then took her to a restaurant for dessert in an effort to make her feel better and hopefully help her forget about earlier. Plus he wanted to do something that would make the day better for the two of them. 

“Another apple based dessert?” Claire said, teasing light heartedly while looking at her husband, 

“You know I like apples Claire.” Vivian replied before he started to eat.

“I know you do hon, you even smoke them from time to time.”

“Hey now, at least I won’t get lung cancer.” Vivian bantered back, causing Claire to smile and let out a laugh.

“Alright you do have a point there.” 

“Speaking of which,” Vivian then said in his best British accent, doing his Sherlock Holmes impression, “I am in need of a smoke to calm me down Watson.”

Claire couldn’t resist, but giggle some more as Vivian got out a replica of the pipe Holmes used in the books from his coat.

“Only one problem Holmes, you can’t smoke in here.” Claire retorted, in the same light hearted tone.

“But they are filled with pieces of apples my dear Watson, they can’t possible be offensive.”

By this point Claire had to try harder to reign in her giggles, “It would be better if we wait until we get back to 221b Baker Street Holmes”

“Alright if you say so.” Vivian continued as he put the pipe back in his coat pocket. 

Later than night Vivian found himself still awake in the early hours of the morning. Claire was sleeping in his arms, her breathing barely audible as Vivian laid there with his mind filled with thoughts and wondering about where was he born and even expanded to wondering about any possible relatives. He had ponder on the thought many times before, and he wanted to look into it, but he couldn’t because either he would’ve been stuck somewhere where he couldn’t or too busy trying to create the perfect family. 

That day was the first time in a long while that the subject was brought up again, needing a birthplace in order to get a passport and all that. He didn’t really think about actually having to know where he was born for legal reasons until earlier that day. At least Jake was nice enough to put down Boston for the time being, but Claire had to promise him to immediately call him if they ever did find out where he was born.

Vivian let his mind wander on the possibilities of where he might’ve be born, he could've been born in another state like California or Texas. Maybe he was even born in Claire’s home state of South Dakota, he doesn’t know and the itch to know finally came up in the pit of his stomach. The sense of wanting to know did come up before over the years, but it felt stronger this time, probably because he wants to find out before he dies, shit half his life already gone, or almost gone he wasn’t sure of his birthday. His mother didn’t exactly celebrated it.

All he knew was he must’ve been 6 or 7 when he escaped his almost watery grave. Ever since he fallen in love with Claire however, they been celebrating his birthday on her birthday as way. His mind then went back to the birthplace track and it wasn’t long until he started questioning the country of his birth. His mother for certain never deny nor confirmed he was born in America, so what does that mean? Was his born in Canada? England? All of this was starting to get Vivian depressed, he knew it wasn’t normal to not be sure of his date of birth and where he was born. He wanted to feel like everyone else in that respect, to be sure of where his roots started from or at least where he came from and stuff.

He finally went to sleep a few minutes later and the next day woke up to find he was alone in the bed. He got up, put on a pair of pants and walked into the kitchen for coffee as the radio Claire had on the counter was playing country music. The song ended and suddenly a song with a familiar sounding voice starting sing a catchy tune. He recognized it as Ruby, yes she was older by now, but he knew it was Ruby from seeing her all over CMT.

He wanted to forget about the day before and the thoughts and questions it brought up for him, after all it was a new day and he didn’t want to start the day on a depressing, somber note. 

“Good morning Claire.” Vivian greeted, sitting at the counter as Claire brought him some coffee.

Claire could sense that Vivian didn’t really have a good night sleep, that he stayed up half the night wondering about where he came from, but she didn't want to bring it up and run the risk of starting something. Besides Vivian will tell her when he wants too, she discovered years ago that Vivian is more apt to tell her stuff about his past life or what his is feeling on his own time.

“Hey Viv, you sleep well?” 

“Yeah I guess,” Vivian said, half-dismissive that told Claire that her senses were correct, “So Ruby is coming to town apparently.”

“Yeah in a few days for a concert. Does that bother you?” Claire asked, a little concerned. She and Vivian know Ruby was the same Ruby from years ago. They also know that Ruby opened up about her scary experience of being kidnapped as a kid in an emotional interview.

“No, no, concerts are easily avoidable.”

“Yeah you have a point. I just wondered because I know you don't really like to be reminded of your mistakes.”

“Plus we’ll be in Venice taking our overdue vacation at that time..” He said, walking over to where Claire was and embracing her, leaving small pecks of kisses on her neck. “Hmm I can’t wait, I never really been out of the country.”

The next few days passed with little excitement, just the usual fare for the two of them and before they knew it,(plus Claire can tell her husband was looking forward to it due to him counting down the days and randomly speaking Italian), they were at the Boston Logan International Airport. 

For Vivian, even though he’s been to airports before and flew on a plane with Claire, he was still somewhat nervous there with so many people walking there. It didn’t help that he would usually get a bit of a headache from an overload of his sense picking up peoples different auras.

To take care of the problem, Vivian would usually stay close to Claire and he mentally blocked his senses before going. Claire, from having the same problem would do the same. That was also one of the pros to marrying someone who also had telepathy, Claire doesn’t feel like she is alone or lonely anymore. She had someone who she can talk to about it. That was one of the things that made her happy about falling in love with Vivian.

“Claire...Claire did you pack that favorite doll of mine?” Vivian asked, Claire couldn’t help but giggled affectionately at her husband question, “The one from my old place...”

“Yes I did Viv, I made sure to get everything.” Claire planted a kiss on his lips, “I want my baby to be as comfortable as possible.”

“Thanks Claire.” He smiled. After getting through security and the passports stuff taken care off of, they went to their gate and sat down. Vivian was looking around while Claire was checking her phone.

Soon the plane came and found themselves getting settled in their seat for the long ride over to Italy. Claire had taken the seat next to her husband who was currently looking out the window.

“Claire when will this plane leave?”

“When they check everything is alright Viv.” Claire calmly explained, holding his arm affectionately.

Vivian slumped a bit in his chair and started resting his head on Claire’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and didn’t wake up until they were halfway there. He noticed that Claire has gotten her laptop out and appeared to be working on something. She was working on the next book of her young adult novel series that she started a couple of years ago.

“You named one of the characters Rebecca?” Vivian asked, pointing to the name on the screen in a more observation way then anything. Claire had decided on naming the female protagonist after her daughter as a way to still keep the memory of her daughter alive as well as basing the character on her a bit such as her appearance. 

Vivian watched her type for a few seconds before suddenly closing his eyes in pain as a flashback burst through his mind. 

“Ow,” Vivian clutched his head before laying to rest on Claire who hugged him and tried to sooth him via rubbing softly on his back. “I’m having one of those flashback visions Claire.....make it stop.”

“What do you see Vivian?” Claire kissed the top of his forehead as he clinged onto Claire as if she was his lifeline.

“You don’t want to know....” Vivian said, voice half muffled by Claire’s shirt and hesitant, “You’ll end up leaving me.”

Claire ran her fingers through his soft red hair, “Vivian you know I would never leave you. If I did, then I would be living it up in Los Angeles right now after the first flashback you shared with me.” Claire finished with sincerity and honesty in her voice. 

Vivian chuckled a bit as he looked up at her still in awe that Claire, of all people, would still stay by him. She had every reason to cut him out of her life, but no she fell in love with him and stayed, and eventually marrying him. Instead of becoming disgusted and sending him to jail, she would listen to the flashbacks he would get about one of his victims, and help him through the various nightmares.

“I see...a blonde little girl....oh God, we were sitting all huddled up in the bedroom because it was winter at the time,” Vivian paused for a second before continuing on. “I..I see me teaching her how to say that chant in Italian......oh God no, no make it stop Claire.... _please make it stop, it hurts.”_

Claire kept rubbing his back as he kept him in a warm embrace. Vivian pleading to make it stop in Italian. He tended to revert to Italian whenever he was afraid and scared or really pissed off.

Claire closed her eyes and concentrated on sending nice, calm images of whatever she can think of to his mind. She can do that now, share dreams and the like with Vivian, or more truthfully, her ability to do so is stronger ever since Vivian trained her on it.

She also ordered a drink for him.

 _“Thank you Claire_...oh I mean..” Vivian felt a little embarrassed seeing how Claire doesn’t know a whole lot of Italian words.

“I know what that means Viv.” Claire warmly smiled right after the drink had came and Vivian was handed the drink.

The rest of the trip went without anything interesting happening, Claire looked up a few things on the Internet for her book while Vivian fell asleep. Claire was able to tune out the usual noise and chatter in an airplane as she just got done writing an email to her publisher. 

Vivian was sleeping and started to sing again in his sleep. He had a habit of doing and she never really knew to be honest what language it would be in again. Half the time it was English, the other half Italian. It was one of those little things she came to discover about Vivian that she thought was adorable and enduring. 

Claire took a moment to watch him sleep as he leaned his side onto the window. She couldn’t help but giggle to herself when she heard the soft voice coming out of her husband’s voice. She was like that for a minute, before returning back to her laptop.

Soon enough the plane landed, and Vivian, was of course, excited about finally landing and relaxing with Claire for the next few days. They got their stuff and headed out the arriving gate.

“Oh that sign says welcome to Italy Claire,” Vivian noted, his excitement and high kid-like energy apparent to her. She had to walk a little faster to keep up with him.

Claire found herself being dragged into a little gift shop on the way to the baggage claim, Vivian had wanted to look to see if there was anything worth buying, there was the usual things the sweatshirts, the cups with the flag on them and other various little trinkets. Claire told him that they can get something on the way back to the US and Vivian eventually complied after trying to give her his puppy dog eyes.

They eventually got their bags and went out the airport to get into one of the buses taking them to Venice. They took their seat in the middle of the bus and spend the first minute or two in silence, the sound of the cars outside and the other people on the bus filling the air around them. Claire decided to quickly check her email on her laptop while Vivian was looking at the other tourists. 

It was the normal amount of thoughts and information he gleaned from sensing the many auras flooding his mind. Well normal after mentally blocking some of his powers before getting onto the bus, he did wanted something to keep himself from getting too bored. 

“There is a lot of different people on here Claire,” Vivian started, turning to face Claire. “Lots of different stories here, some sad, some happy.”

“Yeah, not everyone gonna have a perfect backstory.”

“That guy over there looks like someone I knew from the mental hospital I stayed at until I was 20 or so.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I just remember someone teaching me how to speak Italian. He was from Rome and somehow he ended up in the place before me.”

“Oh that is nice, that mystery is solved,” Claire said, clicking on some random link that caught her eye, ”Well you can go up and see if you want.”

Vivian stared at the person, who was at a seat further up from them sitting alone, for a second before turning back to Claire. He then got out and went after some more encouragement from her, seeing him getting into a lively conversation with the older man a minute later. Apparently it was a small world as she concluded that Vivian’s suspicion was right. 

Claire found herself getting a little bored after watching the cars and landscape go by. The computer was resting on her lap, closed as Vivian was still chatting to his friend. The people around her were still chatting in their own little worlds as Claire felt herself being pulled into falling asleep; the hot sun not really helping matters. She was then jostled back from being half-asleep when she heard someone trying to get her attention. She looked up to the source of the voice and it was a women in the seat in front of her.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but could I ask you something?” The women asked in a nice, sweet tone of voice. 

“Yeah sure go ahead.”

The women then gestured to where Vivian was sitting, “Is that your husband over there?”

“Yeah why?”

“Well he just looks like he could be Angela and Mario’s boy.”

“Oh, uh...” Claire wasn’t sure what to say next. One of the names sounded familiar, but the other didn’t really. All she knew was more about Vivian’s mother from what he told her and all of his father was that he smothered him with a pillow apparently, “I don’t know.”

The women then took a picture from her purse and showed a picture of a couple with the mother holding a little baby in her arms. Claire took the picture to get a closer look as the other women continued on.

“I was friends with them, I haven’t seen them since they moved to America back in the 50’s though.”

Claire looked at the photo noticing that Vivian did share some similarities with the smiling couple in the photograph, the face, the mother’s hair color(albeit it was a darker red) and the father’s jawline. She remember seeing similar pictures of the same couple when she was inside Vivian’s dreams all those years ago; the couple in the picture smiling, looking every bit like your typical couple in small town America. Logically she knew it could be just a coincidence; all she could remember clearly pertaining to Vivian’s family info was that his mother was an abusive person, and tried to kill him in the flood. Yet at the same time her telepathy senses were telling her there was more to it. Like the couple in the pic was the same couple she saw in his dreams.

“Do you, this could be a longshot but allow me to ask it anyways...” Claire hoped she didn’t sound too crazy, the understanding look on the other women face told her to it was safe to ask anyways, “Does the baby boy in this pic happen to be named Vivian?”

The women got a look of recognition on her face, “Yes that was it! That was their son’s name, Vivian Pietro Thompson, oh I remember now, Angela had her boy in Venice and they stayed there until Mario dragged the family to America when Vivian was 6 months old.”

“Really?” Claire had to make sure she doesn’t make her exclamation of surprise too loud as she was washed with relief(as well Vivian would once she tells him) at knowing where Vivian was born finally. 

“Well that’s one mystery solved. Vivian told me he was never told where he was born.”

“That’s sound odd of them.”

“Yeah they weren’t exactly good...”

“Why are you talking about my parents to a stranger Claire?” Vivian was standing in the only way out of the seat, a look of confusion on his face.

Claire gestured him to take a sit back down next to him before breaking the news to him. She was also started wondering about if Vivian possibly have any relatives living in Venice, maybe one of them would finally be nice to him she hoped.

“Vivian this is..um,” 

“You can call me Giovanna.”

Claire put her hand on Vivian’s arm, hoping she puts it in a way that won’t set her husband off. She knew he really doesn’t like to talk about his parents and tries to not bring it up, unless she really needed to which thankfully once in a blue moon. She thought for a quick second how to put it carefully without mentioning them too much.

But then there was also the fact Vivian doesn’t like to be lied too, so she just settled on showing him the picture Giovanna showed her and going from there.

“She said you looked like you could be this couple’s son...” She started, treading carefully and watching Vivian’s face for any sign of discomfort. She knew the worst would be Vivian not talking for a couple or so hours if she stops the conversation after the first warning signs.

“She also happens to know your full name.” Claire added. Vivian was staring at her now.

“How? Only you and that guy over there I was talking to knows...”

“I knew Angela, your mother, since high school,” Vivian was now staring at the other women, not sure what to feel while Claire starting rubbing his arm soothingly, “Oh she was very nice, we were best friends”

This particular info left Claire and Vivian equally bewildered and at a loss for words as it contradicted everything they knew about his parents. A few seconds passed as Claire tried to form words while Vivian looked like he just suffered the equivalent to a computer glitch, frozen in shock.

Needless to say the air around them suddenly got awkward.

“I known her since high school, Mario too. In fact we all met in high school,” Giovanna started again, not really picking up on the sudden, subtle change in their body language, “We used to be in touch a lot, but after they got married they seemed to close themselves off to everyone. It was really strange, they seemed to be very happy with each other and with their life your know. Sociable, lots of friends and then suddenly after Vivian was born I never heard from them again until I received word from Luciano Rossi that they left for Massachusetts.”

“Looks can be deceiving, very deceiving.” Vivian spoked matter of factly, which just resulted in confusing the older women.

Thankfully any chance for more awkwardness to seep though was diverted by Claire a second later, “Whose Luciano?”

“Oh his uncle on his mother side.” The train then came to a stop and everyone around them started to get there stuff and file off the bus, “Oh I have to go sorry, here I’ll give you his phone number if you want to find out more information.”

Giovanna got a piece of paper, wrote down a number on it and gave it to Claire before taking off with the rest of the people. Claire just stared at the paper, her mind still processing what had just occurred. Vivian meanwhile was muttering the little nursery rhyme in Italian in an effort to calm himself down.

They didn’t noticed they were now the last ones on the bus and was broken out of the trancelike state they felt like they were in by the driver telling them(politely) to get off.

“Oh, sorry, come on Vivian time to go.”

20 minutes of silent walking as they proceeded to the city and towards their hotel. Claire would’ve said something first, but she wanted to wait to see what Vivian would say. 

“I get the feeling she told you where I was born?” He said, in a soft, calm voice.

“Yeah she did, You were born here, in Venice, raised for about 6 months then they took you and left for the States.”

It was getting near dark and Claire was starting to feel tired. It had been a long flight and trip to the city; plus Claire was started to feel a bit overwhelmed with all the new info they just learn. No doubt Vivian was probably feeling more overwhelmed. Luckily the hotel was only a short distance away and soon they found themselves in their room.

Vivian was sitting on the bed while Claire undressed and got into her sleeping clothes, “Claire...why the hell did she say my parents were nice?” 

“Because they showed a different side to her. Putting on a facade apparently.”

“But they weren’t Claire! They were bad people!” Vivian had stood up and walked over to Claire, gripping her shoulders.

“Mother left me to die in a watery grave!”

“I know, I know. I’m just as confused as you are Vivian believe me.” Vivian paced the floor a bit in front of her, holding his head as if he was having a hard time comprehending something, which was true. The fact someone they had met told them that his mother was the nicest person she knew was harder for him to make sense off. It was more puzzling than some of the Sherlock Holmes novels he read and some of the detective shows he watched.

To say he was having a hard time wrapping his mind around the idea that his mother was anything else but what he experienced was putting it mildly. His mind kept replaying the conversation from earlier on the bed over and over in his mind. Claire was also trying to make sense of it all, his mother sounding like she was a nice person in high school and then she turned around to being abusive and cruel to her son later on in life. 

When she was having the conversation with the women earlier, she had also gotten the vibe that Angela was more one of those people that would lie to get what they want. She wasn’t 100 percent sure, but she was leaning on more likely. Just because she had telepathy and was able to read people(thus get bits of info here and there about said person)better than most doesn’t mean her ability has never given her a false reading. Though they were a rare occurrence, this time around she had a feeling she was more than sure.

She then got startled by the sound of the bathroom door closing as Vivian decided to take a shower to calm him down. This was one of those times Claire decided to not press the issue now and wait until tomorrow, or whenever Vivian decides to address it. She learned earlier on that Vivian would be more comfortable bringing his past up himself then if she tried to push it and try to pry it out of him.

They both would sleep until late morning the next day, jet lag catching up to them plus being on vacation means being able to sleep in, It also helps that they weren’t the type of people to pack in a tight sightseeing schedule, preferring to just go with the flow.

“Claire? Claire are you awake?” Vivian was gently shaking her shoulder.

“I am now honey,” Claire turned over and gave him a kiss on the lips, “Good morning,”

“You too.” Vivian said softly as he pulled Claire closer to him. 

They snuggled for a few more minutes before getting out of bed and Claire opened the drapes to let the sun shine through and gaze out to the view of the city before them.

“Anything you want to today hun?” Claire asked, turning around to face Vivian who was sitting on the bed.

“I was thinking, I want to find out more about my relatives....” Vivian started, as he looked up at his wife. “You’re curious too, you’re pretty much screaming I’m curious, I’m curious!” Vivian said, causing them to both chuckle. He was referring to the vibes that and senses that Claire’s mind was putting out.

“Yeah you got me,” Claire went over to get the paper with the number from the table in one of the corner and her phone.

“I kinda want to know what happened to Mother.” Vivian then said.

“You do?”

“Yeah, i mean...” Vivian tried to put together his reason into a coherent sentence, but his mind was coming up blank. Claire was able to understand just from reading the expression on his face and of course his thoughts so she smiles as if to say she understood. 

Claire dialed the number as she sat down next to Vivian while putting it on speakerphone, “Hello sorry to bother you, but are you Luciano Rossi?”

_“What? How did you know my name? Who are you?”_

Claire tensed with sudden realization that she forgot to factor the possibility of a language barrier.

Stupid, stupid, but luckily there was an easy solution as Vivian took the phone and started speaking.

 _“That was my wife Claire, she doesn’t really know Italian, and uhh my mother’s high school friend gave us your number._

A few seconds of silence passed before Vivian clarified, “I’m Angela’s boy, Vivian Thompson.”

_“Vivian Pietro Thompson?”_

“Yeah.”

_“I’ve been wondering what the hell happened to my sister’s little son.” Claire smiled as she heard Luciano laugh from the other side of the phone. She took the sound as a sign that things were going good so far, “Oh you were a beautiful baby boy, Shame I didn’t see you growing up.”_

_“Yeah...” Vivian said, trying to not sound to sad in his response._

_“So what have you been up in all these years?”_

_“Well, I did get married and somehow became the owner of a bakery. Still don’t understand how that happened.”_ Vivian was however not going to reveal the murdering he’d done in the past. Not in a million years, he didn’t want to make a bad first impression,

_“Oh a bakery wow. If you don’t have any plans for today you can come over and I’ll explain any questions you might have."_

_“Really? Sure I would like that,”_ Vivian then turned to Claire, covering the speaker on the phone, “Claire he wants us to come over. He says he’ll explain things.”

“Oh that’ll be fine, I can’t think of anywhere to even start.” Claire gave a small laugh as Vivian went back to the phone, _"We’ll come. Where do you live?”_

One vaporetto ride later and the two found themselves at an apartment as Luciano opened the door, greeted them and let them inside. Vivian introduced them and the older man told them to go sit down in the living while he went to go get drinks for them. Vivian relayed to Claire and they both made their way down the small hallway to the living room.

It looked like a typical living room, couch and chair in the middle facing a television, bookshelf alongside the wall behind the couch and the adjacent wall. 

“Cozy little place isn’t it, kinda reminds me of my aunt’s place in Texas." Claire commented, as they both sat down, “Only there were more deer heads and shit all over the place.”

Vivian chuckled, “She seemed to be as obsessed with hunting as I am with apples.”

They shared another little laugh just as Luciano came in with the drinks. He placed them on the table in front of them before taking a seat in one of the chairs. They said their thanks before falling into a silence, Vivian unsure of where to begin. There was so many things he could start with, Vivian was about to start the conversation when his new found uncle started as he too had questions he’d like to have answered

_“I hope you don’t mind me asking this first, but it is something I always wondered because my sister never told me and I would get worried about her. Where in America did they settle in?”_

_“A lake in..I mean what used to be Northfield, Massachusetts which was...”_ Vivian stopped unsure of whether or not to continue on with the little details or just keep it vague as possible. Memories of being tied down to his bed and yelling for help, scared as he was trying to unhook the rope keeping him bound to the bed.

He got more and more scared as he heard the rushing waters coming, first faint then it would get louder as it got closer. It all came flooding back and Claire had to grab his hand and remind him to relax. 

Vivian turned to Claire, “I don’t have to tell him everything do I Claire?”

“No, you tell him what you feel comfortable telling him, hell you can even bullshit everything if you want.”

“Thanks Claire. Maybe a little bit of the truth,” He then turned back to Luciano and picked up back where he left off, _“It was a town called Northfield, in Massachusetts. It was evacuated to make a reservoir when I was 7 or 8."_

_“Where did you guys live after that?”_

_Thats the thing....my parents...abandoned me, left me to die in the flood. Well mother actually, never really knew father, he left when I was a baby.”_

Claire noticed Vivian finished that sentence with sadness tinging his voice, she then rubbed his back soothingly as she smiled at him. It was hard for him to reveal that but he felt like maybe his uncle should know the truth or something. It was apparent that his uncle saw Angela as a nice, sister who could do no wrong and was looking forward to being a doting mother. He was confused really to be honest and he telepathically relayed that part to Claire.

Claire watched the two continue more in Italian, reading their faces and body language to guess what they might be saying. This went on for about 5 minutes before she started noticing Vivian’s voice becoming more defensive and a bit louder, as well as Luciano. Her curiosity at what was being said was getting a little bigger, plus she wanted to vouch for Vivian.

The tension in the air was getting heavier kinda quickly as they got louder and suddenly Vivian shot out of the couch and walked towards the door. Claire still sat in her seat feeling awkward as Luciano shouted more angry words as he stood up causing Vivian to shot back a rebuttal before walking out of the door and slamming it behind him. Claire was left wondering what just happened exactly as the air still felt awkward. 

Luciano just sighed and shook his head going to the kitchen as Claire thought that maybe she should quietly leave and go after her husband. She got up just as the door open to reveal a young looking women coming in. She stopped, looking confused as she saw Claire.

“Uhh...I was just going to leave,” She started, still feeling that awkwardness as she made her way towards the door. She made her way onto the porch and was also unsure if she was able to understand her or not.

“I saw a guy walking out of here angry, he was your husband right?” 

Ok maybe she did, and wait how the hell did she know that about her? It only took a second or two for Claire to connect the dots, “Uhh...yes, he is. How did...you too?” Claire said, kicking herself in her head for having that come out sounding a big dumb fuddled, like if she was thinking she was the only one in the world with those kind of abilities or something.

Claire looked at her as she nodded yes, just as Luciano called out for her. All she got out of that was that her name was Giselle. She quickly told her to give her one sec as she was bringing something for whom turned out to be her dad. Claire nodded ok before looking out in the direction of the sidewalk. She didn’t see Vivian and she was used to her husband suddenly walking out like that as he was known to do whenever he needed do. She thought either he turned at the corner or grabbed a ride somewhere. 

She stood at the front of the steps having grabbed a cigarette as she heard the door opening.

“Sorry about that, I think I walked in on bad time.” She said, walking down to Claire.

“I didn’t catch any of it, I don’t speak Italian. I can speak French though,” She said, causing both of them to chuckle. “I’m Claire.”

“Giselle,” She greeted, smiling before continuing, “This feels weird saying this, but I get the feeling that..the man earlier is my long lost cousin, Vivian?”

“Yeah you’re right, and I get the feeling, I have a hard time revealing the same. Worrying that the other person is gonna think I’m nuts.”

Giselle nodded in agreement. “Yeah, only other person I ever told was a close friend in high school,” She explaining before getting back on track, “Do you want to talk like at a cafe or someplace? I’m pretty sure you have lots of questions, and Vivian too...”

“He’s taking a walk to calm himself down, he does that from time to time.”

“Alright well, I know a good place where we can talk, that is if you want to.”

“I would, just let me text Vivian where I’m at,” Claire started, as she reached into her purse to get her cellphone, “Normally he wants nobody to bother him for a while after something like this, but after a couple of incidents, we decided me texting him if I’ve gone out or whatever would be the exception.”

She finished with her explanation and just send the text as a tragetti came to take them to the shops and cafe’s were. Soon they found something at a cafe, it wasn’t too crowded, but there were quite a bit of people there, some tourists too. Claire found a table and was looking around as Giselle got drinks for them.

After a minute she came up and put a drink in front of Claire before sitting across from her, “You’ll like that, its really good.”

“Thanks,” She said, taking a sip. She was right it did tasted good, “So, um me and Vivian came over here to escape our lives for a bit back in the States if you can believe that.” She chuckled lightly, “Didn’t expect to discover that he had connections here. He didn’t even know he was born here.”

“Wow, yeah so I’m picking up that there was a fight pertaining to something related?”

Claire nodded as she took another sip, “We discovered he had a uncle here and they both wanted to talk to each other. Like I said I didn’t know what they were saying, but everything seemed fine until they started yelling at each other.”

“I actually sensed for a second there while talking to my dad that it had to do with his parents,” Giselle said, softly as Claire listened intently, “Dad was defending his sister.”

“Still thought she was the friendly, outgoing sister he knew.”

“And not a manipulative sociopath, yeah. I remember getting a sense that she wasn’t what my family thought she was when they told me about her.”

Claire nodded as silence fell between them for a second.

“So what do you want to know first?” Giselle then asked Claire.

“Well since you mentioned having the gift, how strong are they? Viv’s is stronger than mine.”

“Ok well I can move things and walk through people’s dreams.” Claire perked up on the last part, honestly surprised.

“Really? So can Vivian, that’s actually...”

“How he met you?” Giselle finished for her. Claire just nodded as she joked, deliberating leaving out the circumstance they were in at the time as to not make Claire mad or anything, “That’s an original way to meet someone.”

Claire laughed, “Yeah, someone should tell Hollywood that.”

“I think it can be fun sometimes. Like this one time back in the mid-90's and NSync was on tour, you should've seen me back then, I was one of those teenybobbers albeit an older one," Claire let out a chuckle as she continued, "Anyways I may or may not have accidently entered Justin Timberlake's dreams one night."

Claire couldn't help but spit out a little bit of her drink as she burst out in giggles. Giselle was also laughing as she explained, "I was testing out the range of that particular power."

"I see," Claire by now was feeling more ease, "Did he see you in his dreams?"

Giselle nodded and smiled, "I told him I was just a figment of someone he passed the other day. Unlike Viv I didn't try to lead him towards me or change his dreams or anything."

Claire nodded as she was enjoying hearing this little bit, it was a nice short departure from what was happening currently, "I did lead him in the right direction as to get really good shoes, actually I think I ended up showing him where the store was, but that was all the changing I did I swear," She clarified, putting her hands up in mock defensive mode while Claire just laughed.

"I believe you." Claire chuckled as she took another drink. A few seconds passed in a comfortable silence as Claire look out the window and wondered where her husband might be. She was lost in her thoughts for a minute before being broken out of her little world and turned to face Giselle.

"Crap."

"What?"

"Oh I forgot what we're talking about before we got off track for a second," She replied as nodded alright, Giselle then looked at Claire as she then unexpectedly picked up more vibes about her background, Claire noticed the look on her face and her gut twisted and she suddenly felt colder as she realized what she might’ve picked up on.

Giselle was trying to think of how to say what she sensed gently(She didn’t want to start anything and plus it felt like it was one of those closely guarded secrets they kept to themselves), she tried to start, but was only able let out a few uh’s and noises, before Claire telling her to just say whatever she gotten as she can guess what she was going to say. She was about to start off when suddenly Claire’s phone let out her ringtone, startling the two women.

Claire then put the phone up to her ear after looking at who was calling. It was her husband and he called to tell her that he was coming towards the cafe where she and Giselle were at. 

“That was Vivian, he’s going to be here in 20 or 30 minutes." Claire explained as Giselle nodded, as silence fell between them for a few seconds. Giselle decided not to press the issue as she had a feeling it was something more or less private info for them.

The two then ending up making small talk like where they lived and what they do for a living. Claire talked about the art she would draw fir commissions over the Internet here and there and the bakery where she helps Vivian run. It also turned out that other than Vivian, Giselle was the only one in her family to have the ability to dreamwalk. 

"I was pretty disappointed to find out it wasn't a common thing to say the least," She said chuckling lightly as Claire nodded understandingly, "I was pretty naive when I was a young girl."

"Isn't everybody?" Claire answered, both of them laughing

"True, but I blurted it out during a family reunion when several relatives asked me what other talents I can do and the reaction I got was oh would you look she has such a huge imagination...my parents and older siblings didn't help the mood at all either."

Claire nodded in sympathy, "I thought everybody, or a lot more that is, was able to have visions until I brought it up with my older twin cousins who also has visions and they told me otherwise."

The two kept swapping stories for a couple of minutes and getting into other topics. Giselle was telling Claire how she was looking forward to college and getting away from her family(She would be flying out in a couple months). How she wanted to see different places and such, maybe try acting in Los Angeles. She was also telling Claire how she found a group of people in an online chatroom who claimed they had psychic abilities and how she thinks almost half of them are probably misled(They are nice people though she tells her) when Vivian came into the cafe and walked up to sit down next to Claire.

A bit of silence passed between them as Vivian and Giselle looked at each other as if they were assessing each other. Claire then introduced Vivian to the other women and was about to say what relation they were to each other when her husband spoke, "You have abilities too don't you?"

"Yeah I do, had them since I was little...I'm one of those..."

"Dreamwalkers?" Vivian said as he smiled in pleasant surprise as she nodded. "Nice to finally meet someone with the same thing as us."

They all laughed lightly as Claire turned to Vivian, "She also your cousin." 

"So that explains the vibe I got earlier when I walked past you.." Vivian said as he faced Giselle. He was happy to finally meet a relative of his that was nice and friendly to him, or well according to his senses that is.

"Yeah I was getting something for dad," She started off, explaining how she and Claire met and that she picked up on a bit of ther background, "I'm sorry I feel like I'm intruding on some private information." 

"It's alright, if anything it means we don't have to explain anything." Claire said, causing Giselle to chuckle abut as Vivian smirked before looking at his cousin.

"So you're my uncle's kid whom I'm assuming told you stories about my parents right?"

"Yeah, but I always had a feeling what I was being told wasn't really the case," Giselle started off in her explanation, "My dad told me that his sister was probably being a wonderful mother and that you were being raised well."

"I see, my mother had everyone fooled did she?"

"I wouldn't be surprised...though I wasn't obliviously."

Vivian gave her a nod, "Right. So you know what happened to my parents by any chance? I don't want to meet them, I'm just...curious."

"Oh understandable, lets see..." Giselle paused for a second as she though, the noise of the cafe still going on around them. Vivian took a glance around before hearing Giselle's voice pick up, "I don't know what happened to your father, though I heard a rumor once from a relative of his that he left Angela for some chick and ran off to Mexico. Your mother on the other hand, that I know for sure....she came back to Italy for some some time, then traveled around for a while then passed away somewhere in the late 80's."

"Oh," Vivian replied, satisfied in that he doesn't have to worry about running into the women that left him for dead all those years ago. Claire was also feeling the same sentiment. "Well I honestly feel like I can move on now, my curiosity was met." Vivian smiled as he let out a soft happy laugh.

Claire smiled as she rubbed his back and smiled. She was happy for Vivian and happy also that they didnt have to worry about his parents finding them. The three then went on to talk about what Vivian and Claire were planning to do on their vacation in Italy as well as Giselle telling her older cousin a bit about herself. She told him that she finished college about 2 years ago and had been saving money for the trip over to L.A. Vivian also told her about the bakery he now owns and how he still has no idea how that came to be.

"I guess everybody likes my cooking that much." Vivian said, causing the girls to chuckle.

"About half the town does," Claire quipped, "We had several custormers saying his pies reminds them of the one their mom or grandmother used to make."

"Wow, I would have to try some when I'm over there." Giselle commented.

"Well maybe you could fly out early and come visit us before you go to California?" Vivian then offered.

"Oh sure that would be great," Giselle exclaimed, "I've been itching to leave already anyways." She added, laughing softly.

The three exchanged information as they all got up from the table, Giselle had agreed to joining with them in going to see the different places In Venice when Claire brought up the idea. Vivian was also feeling glad that now he knew more about his background, he feels like he has an identity now, like he is more part of the human race. He was also finally happy that he now knows one relative of his that would show him love and care other than his wife.


End file.
